


White Eye

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind in one eye, Gen, More specifically; Weiss's scar, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: Weiss's scar is more than just something you can see, for she has one eye that is as pale as her name and skin, a White Eye.





	White Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece of lovely art by the [lycanheiress](http://lycanheiress.tumblr.com/post/169737130133/what-if-when-weiss-got-her-scar-it-caused-her-to). Honestly, just amazing.

On most days, Weiss Schnee could get through her days just fine. She would wake up most mornings and dealt with life, the contact over her left eye to make the world see her like everyone else. But she knew the truth, her scar wasn’t just a visual marring; it was an injury that would impair her for the rest of her days. She hated staring at it in the mornings, it was the only thing she had never told her teammates, but deep down she assumed they knew, no, not an assumption, she knew they knew, there was no way they couldn’t notice by now. The way she always favored her right side, the contact she put over her left eye to hide the dullness of its color, or just the scar itself, all ways her teammates would’ve figured it out by now. She hated it, hated how it would itch under the contact, how just the sight of that dull eye reminded her of that day, of her father’s scathing words. Most mornings she would tell herself that it didn’t matter, that she was stronger than this, and she would push on. This morning was different though, for this day was the one where she ended up this way.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Team RWBY knew something was wrong with their white-haired companion, she had been off the entire day, playing with her food during lunch, not even groaning or scoffing at her partner’s usual antics, something that was very prominent as Ruby made a declaration to her team that the plan this weekend was to do something incredibly dangerous and possibly life-threatening.

“Okay,” Weiss mumbled, no over-dramatic reaction, no scolding their team leader, her partner. Just that set off alarms in all of her teammates’ heads, so when she left early to go to class, the rest decided to have a little talk.

“So any idea what’s wrong with Ice Queen,” Yang asked

“None,” said her partner, the cat Faunas who was feeling some level of hypocrisy in her teammate’s current state, but was more worried about said state to really care about it.

“She didn’t even react to my idea,” Ruby mumbled, surprised and a little bit hurt, “She’s never been like this before.”

“You guys thinking what I’m thinking,” Yang asked, the actual question left unsaid.

“She did it for me,” Blake said, “I’m not doing the dramatics though.”

And with the decision made, the three scurried off to their dorm, as they had no classes left for the day, and prepared to help their teammate, their friend, however they could.

 

* * *

 

_Later that evening_

Weiss Schnee knew they were planning something the second she returned to their shared dorm, her teammates were being extra helpful, or trying to be, unlike how she was with Blake, the rest were not good at the whole ‘straight to the point’ method of asking, well, Yang was, but the she went about was very…blunt. She knew they were trying to be nice about this as no one had said anything yet, and it was driving her nuts.

When Ruby asked if she wanted more tea for the fourth time that evening, she snapped.

“If you want to ask me something, spit it out,” she roared, her patience worn thin at this point.

“You’ve been quiet,” Ruby said timidly, “Is there something wrong.”

Weiss sighed, she knew she was going to have this talk sooner or later.

“It’s just…today is a difficult day for me,” she said, “It’s the day I realized I can never be perfect.”

“Weiss…”Blake said, her voice a sign of sympathy, but the rest of what she would say was cut off by their leader.

“That’s not true,” Ruby nearly shouted, “You’re an amazing, incredible person!”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, Weiss,” Blake said, her tone one of comfort.

“Best teammate ever,” Ruby exclaimed.

“You are perfect to us,” Yang added.

“You all, thank you,” Weiss spoke with a sad smile that faded as she continued, “but you _do_ know I can never reach my full potential.”

“What are you talking about, Weiss,” The look on Yang’s face one of genuine confusion, “You’re at the top of our sparring class. You’re a number one duelist. If anything, you push yourself too hard.”

“I mean, you don’t have to be, like, a goddess or anything,” Ruby added, “I mean, you totally could, you’re like, really pretty.”

Weiss was stunned by that last statement, stuttering to try and stop Ruby’s rant.

“You’re perfect as you are, Weiss,” Ruby finished, a smile and blush painted on her face.

“You know, I’m friggin’ blind in one eye,” Weiss shouted, stunning all her teammates, “You _know_ as well as I do that I can only operate at half my full capacity because of it! You don’t have to gloss over that just to make me feel better! Someday, I’ll just let you down, and-,” she paused, now noticing the looks on her teammates’ faces, “…what is with the looks on your faces?”

Blake was silent, Ruby was trying to form words, but couldn’t, Yang was the only one able to speak at first.

“This does explain why poking her left side is slightly easier than poking her right side.”

“Yang, not now,” Ruby hissed.

Weiss was dumbfounded.

“Wait, seriously, you all…never noticed?”

“No…” Ruby said quite sheepishly.

“In our defense, you never mentioned it,” Yang added.

“But Father said…” Weiss muttered, “I put in a contact lens every morning.”

“We all thought it was correctional,” Blake said, her excuse a truthful one.

“You’re all idiots and I love you all so dearly,” Weiss exclaimed, pulling her team into a group hug.

“Aw, Weiss,” Blake let out.

“That’s sweet,” Yang said.

“We love you too, Weiss,” Ruby added, embracing her partner as she let out tears of pent-up emotion.

 

 

 

Her team was always there for her, they got use to formations involving one of them covering her left, something Weiss never truly needed, but they were there, always, she couldn’t have asked for a better team.

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried a little writing this, kind of drabbly in comparison to everything else I've written, but once I saw the art this is based on, I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> This work is a creation using the characters or RWBY, none of which are my own, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this though, if you want to talk to me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


End file.
